Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $2$ and $x$ and add $-4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $9$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What does adding $-4$ to $2x$ do? $2x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (2x - 4) = \color{orange}{9(2x-4)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{9(2x-4)}$ $9(2x-4)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(2x-4)+4$.